


Contact

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: Afterlife, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guard is different from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/2938503395/being-human-annie-lia-for-tokenblkgirl).

This one is different from the other guards. Her eyes are bright and her smile is amused and when she touches Annie it’s gentle. Her fingers skim along the covered skin of Annie’s arms, and she says, “It’s alright, you know. We’re going to get you out of here soon. We’re working on it.”

Annie doesn’t believe her, not for a second, but the touch of her hand feels so good after so long with nothing that Annie’s eyes slip closed. She breathes carefully in and out, and feels it as Lia’s hand shifts, moving from her arm to her breast.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright?” Lia says. “And I will. I promise.”

Annie holds her tongue. She doesn’t say a single thing as Lia explores and she’s too frightened to open her eyes in case she is cast back into a nightmare. With a shiver their clothes are gone, and she has Lia’s hands on her bare skin - it’s surprising enough to make her suck in air through her teeth, real contact, real connection, after far too long feeling alone.


End file.
